cupheadfandomcom-20200223-history
Bugs and Glitches
This is a list of glitches and bugs in Cuphead. General glitches * If Cuphead dies during a boss transition, the boss battle will still continue and the game will softlock. The game cannot be paused after this softlock happens. * In two-player mode, you can have more than one Mugman. This glitch can occur, e.g. when you use DS4 on your Xbox One controller and you press a button to let another Mugman join the game. * A boss's current phase is almost always determined by the level of health, with the boss making an effort to go to the next phase after reaching a certain level of health. Some bosses, like Beppi the Clown in the bumper car phase, can only switch phases at certain points in their attack pattern, so it's possible to deal damage fast enough to move at least one phase ahead of schedule. This can cause all manner of weird behavior. Videos of the listed glitches in action File:Cuphead - 4 players glitch File:Cuphead - More players glitch (gameplay) Inkwell Isle One * In The Root Pack's boss fight, it is possible for Weepy's tears to still remain in phase 3 after he is defeated. * During Cagney Carnation's boss fight, if the player dashes onto one of his projectiles, Cagney will be frozen for the rest of the fight until his second phase. * In Treetop Trouble, you can freeze the moth boss by using your Super Art at a specific time. Inkwell Isle Two * The fight with Beppi the Clown exhibits the phase glitch mentioned above since he can only switch phases when dashing from one side to the other in his bumper car. In this case, he enters the balloon phase after taking too much damage from the bumper car phase and immediately starts exploding. The balloon animals still come to attack you but the fight itself is in this phase until the end. * Djimmi the Great has the phase glitch too. Here, the fight can stick at the sarcophagus phase and the mummy ghosts and planet eyes still come to attack you, with his head remaining the weak spot.Coming soon... Inkwell Isle Three In The Fight With Dr. Kahl's Robot, Getting Up Close to him and Spamming The Bomb Super While The Black Smudge Is On His Heart Will Cause An Instant Knockout, Skipping Phases 2 And 3. Inkwell Hell * Simple mode is unavailable in the stages here, but finishing an earlier fight on Simple and coming to All Bets Are Off or One Hell of a Time immediately can sometimes result in the game trying to give the player a Simple version of these fights, even though it should not exist. This can cause weird behavior and may softlock the game in certain cases. * Mr. Chimes can get stuck in the edge of the screen when the screen slightly scrolls. Also, during this glitch, after picking two cards successfully, he can get stuck in the permanent pre-attacking animation and he can be damaged and beaten even when the cards show up. ** Alternately, a well-timed selection of two mismatching cards can send Mr. Chimes flying off of the screen, resulting in an instant knockout. * You can beat The Devil without leaving the first phase. To do this, when the hole to the second phase appears and the walls of fire close in, stand on the left edge of the hole where you are safe from both the hole and the fire. From there, you can attack an invisible hitbox until you defeat the devil, all while not having to worry about any damage coming your way. * Holding the fire button as you progress to the Devil's second stage can result in Cuphead's firing animation not producing any projectiles. Videos of the listed glitches in action File:Cuphead - Beating the Devil w o leaving phase one Category:Cuphead